The one who got away
by letthefirespread
Summary: song-fic. based on the song the one who got away by katy perry.


**SO, HEY GUYS, THIS IS JUST A SIMPLE SONGFIC I MADE FOR KATNISS+PEETA.**

**IT'S THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY BY KATY PERRY. **

**IT'S SOMEHOW KIND OF LIKE THE MUSIC VIDEO AND IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT GO ON YOUTUBE AND SEE IT! OF COURSE THE HUNGER GAMES NEVER EXSITED IN THIS, SO THERE.**

**SO, YEA HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR KATY PERRY'S SONG.**

* * *

><p><em>Summer after high school when we first met <em>

_We make out in your Mustang to Radio head _

_And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof _

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_ Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

Me and Peeta are sitting on the roof, just talking how our future might be. We had a whole life ahead of us and we agreed to spend the rest of our life together.

"We will get an enormous house and decorate it with my paintings and many other things, too" Peeta said to me.

I laughed and nodded my head, thinking that Peeta was the best thing I have ever had.

"Yea, and we will have seven kids and spoil them all!" I said. Peeta takes a big gulp of his liquor bottle and laughs. He looks over at me with those beautiful crystal eyes and smiles. I can't help but to smile back.

"Cross your heart and hope to die" He asks me. I nod my head.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" I assure him. He smiles ear to ear.

_And in another life I would be your girl _

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_ And in other life I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away_

I smile up at Peeta and he proceeds to draw my tattoo on my forearm and I wince every now and then when it gets really painful. I smile at him during the whole process and he smiles back after he's done with me he kisses my hand over and over, again. Then, he does an identical one on himself, on the same place and same image.

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you, too" He reply's. With that we share a long kiss.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_ Never one, we got the other, _

_we made a pact Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed _

_Saw you downtown singing the blues It's time to face the music, I'm No longer your muse_

_And in another life I would be your girl_

_ We keep all our promises, be us against the world _

_And in another life, I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away _

_The one, the one, the one_

_ The one that got away_

We sit there talking about many things, until I start talking about how I met Gale, who was in my class and we met and were good friends. At some point he rolls his eyes at me and looks away.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't know there was another guy you 'liked' " He tells me.

"What? Gale is just a friend, alright. He's funny, nice, a good guy to be around with."

"So, you think he's better?"

"Well, at least he doesn't have a temper like you, and he doesn't sit around drawing doodles all day!" I yell at him, then, regretting my words.

"Well, if you love, Gale, so much why don't you go with him!"

With that he gets up and grabs his things and walks out, frustrated. He gets in his mustang and drives away angry.

A single tear falls down my face. _what have I done?_ I think.

_All these money can't buy me a time machine,_

_ no Can't replace you with a million rings,_

_ no I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa _

_'Cause now I pay the price_

I fall to the ground crying. I go back into the house and start throwing things everywhere. I don't care if they are glass or not. Cry and fling stuff. Cry and fling stuff is all I do. Over and over. I regret everything, I said. I love him is all that matters.

_In another life I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world And in another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got awayThe one, the one, the one, the one_

Three weeks pass and I he hasn't come back.

Six years pass and I'm dating gale but I miss…him.

Twenty years pass and I married gale on the outside but in my dreams the only one who I really married, is Peeta. The one who I will always love. The one I wish was here. The one who got away.

_And in another life I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away._

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**


End file.
